This project will make American Community Survey (ACS) based curricular materials available to undergraduates in a broad array of undergraduate courses in order to expose them to demographic approaches as applied to different subject areas, as well as to pathways toward careers in population related fields. The ACS, as a successor to the US Census long form, provides the potential for undergraduates to explore a wide range of topics using demographic perspectives, in a way that will that will familiarize them with frameworks, concepts and analysis techniques commonly utilized by demographers, thus exposing them to the field of demography in courses whose content they do not necessarily associate with population studies. The project will accomplish this by creating data and curricular materials that are accessible to undergraduates, by working directly with undergraduate teachers in workshops and follow up webinars, and by producing general use web instructional materials. A faculty network for facilitating dissemination will be created. In addition, by working with graduate training population programs and the faculty teacher network, the project's website and staff will provide information to interested undergraduates about graduate training and careers in the population field and work actively to connect them with those opportunities.